Your Rain
by DemiHuman123
Summary: DASH DANNY. The rain keeps on falling, making the vision of you blurred. It won't go away. I can't see you now. Why won't the rain stop falling? SLASH.


****

Your Rain

By _DemiHuman123_

----------------------------------

I don't own Danny Phantom. I don't own Danny Fenton, Samantha Mason, Tucker Foley, Dash Baxter, or the insanely elusive Vlad Masters. Butch Hartman owns them, so nobody better come and sue me because I got a copyright up so I'm fine... I think.

----------------------------------

****

COUPLE: Dash / Danny

****

RATING: R - Sexual Discussion, Drug Use, Mild Language

****

INSPIRATIONS: Akira Yamaoka - **Your Rain, **Kylie Minogue - **Love At First Sight**

----------------------------------

Everything looks blurred whenever you looked through a window in the rain. Rain is always a bad sign. Everything goes dark, gloominess sets in, and everyone feels a sense of sort of emptiness. Sure, there are a few people who like the rain. Like to play in it, like to walk in it, some even find the rain relaxing. I hate it, all the people who like it so much too. But then I always think of it, and I wonder maybe that's why I hate it so much.

Why does it hurt so much then? To watch the rain form into puddles on the ground. Why won't the rain stop falling? It's just water. Nothing else. The clouds are getting darker again. Everything outside is just getting more blurred.

**__**

Dancing alone again, again the rain falling

Only the scent of you remains to dance with me

Nobody showed me how to return the love you give to me

Mom never holds me dad loves a stranger more than me

"What makes you think that I drugged you," the large blonde asked.

The bulky blonde teenager, Dash, sat in his bed wearing nothing with only the sheets to cover his shame. His teeth were clamped together in a painful fashion. Fists rested against the mattress in shear anger. His eyes focused unto the other boy opposite of him.

"Who else but you," the raven haired boy, Danny, exclaimed, "would attempt to make my life the worst living hell there is?" His disheveled hair hung low against his face, hitting him with every angry thing he screamed. He moved rapidly trying to get his clothes on as fast as he could. "I swear, Dash, this is the lowest thing that you've ever done."

"I said I didn't drug you! Get it through your damn head!"

"You raped me you bastard, I know you did," Danny screamed. He began to look around, infuriated. "I'm only fourteen… This shouldn't… Why is…"

The screaming boy crouched into a fetal position, grasping his head with his hands as if trying to keep it from falling off, tears falling from his face onto the floor.

"Why… Why-Why-WHY-WHY-WHY! Why is it always me! Why is the whole world trying to hurt me!?"

"Danny… I…"

Dash attempted to reached over and grab hold of Danny's shoulder but was slapped away, from the petrified child.

"Don't touch me!!!"

"Danny, I'm only trying to help…"

"This is your fault! YOUR FAULT!"

"I didn't do anything. If at all, I saved your worthless life. You could have died!"

"What, you saved me by raping me!? Oh, thanks a lot Dash. Everything's coming up roses now."

"But, what you said to me-"

"Please recap last nights events to me, Dash. I can't remember a damn thing. It's all… all… hazy. Top that off with the fact that I have a splitting headache, and that I can barely move!"

"You don't… remember… anything?"

"Nothing," Danny said sternly.

Dash looked at him a moment and gave a saddening look. What ever happened the night before, Danny didn't remember. Dash felt like his entire being had trust shattered into a million pieces. He didn't say anything.

"I thought you," shouted Danny one last time. And with that, the young boy stormed out of the room, down the stairs, and out of the house.

Dash Baxter got up from out of bed for a moment to take a quick look out the window. He couldn't see anything. It was raining.

**__**

I never wanted to ever bring you down

All that I need are some simple loving words

You touched my body once it burns, me still softly

Never forgets, never again will be I cry

"I don't like it," Danny muttered.

"Don't like what," Dash asked readjusting his grip around the boy.

"When you bully me," he answered cuddling closer to the blonde. He grabbed a little bit of the covers and pulled it up over their bare bodies.

"I only do it," Dash began, "because I like you." He gave the smaller boy a little nuzzle to his forehead. Dash had no idea that he could be so romantic to someone else. He was usually very mean to everyone except the football team and cute girls. But, he especially liked to bully one person in particular.

"Well I wish you wouldn't hurt me so hard," the other smiled, "How can somebody be so mean to me at school, but so nice to me now?"

"I just told you."

"But you won't do it anymore, right?"

"Um… well. I'll still do it to keep up appearances, but just not as hard." Dash put his hand against Danny's cheek and felt a familiar warmth. "I guess your starting to feel better now. Colors back in your face."

"Yeah I am. Thanks." Danny looked up a moment at Dash to see his smile. "Hey, Dash, can I ask you something."

"Sure. What?"

"Can I tell Tuck and Sam… you know… about us? I promise they won't tell a soul. Well maybe Tuck but… I have ways of making him keep a secret."

"Lets take this one step at a time, 'K Fenton."

"Okay. For right now anyway. And can you stop calling me by my last name?"

"It was Danny, right?" Danny playfully slapped Dash on the chest.

"You know it is." They both giggled. Dash Baxter had never felt happier.

****

Out of my head and I don't know what I found

Over and over I feel it break me down

On the sidewalk of the city are my screams just a whisper

Busy people going nowhere see me soak in the rain

No compassion nothing matters my resistance is waiting

Like a flower in the basement waiting for lonely death

Dash literary ran into the front door of his before opening it. He shuffled inside clutching a shivering body over his shoulder.

"Stay alive, Fenton," he said, "stay alive."

The blonde rushed the pale faced boy up the stairs into a bathroom at the end of the hall. He placed the boy on the cold floor for a moment, and turned on the shower to a mildly warm temperature. He grabbed the boy for a moment and was about to toss him in the stall, but he remembered something else from health class. Dash put the boy back down on the ground, and made a mad dash down the stairs into the kitchen. He poured a glass of water, got an orange from the cabinet, and ran as quickly as he could back up the stairs.

"Fenton, you need to drink this. You need to stay hydrated!"

Dash tried to pour the water down the teens mouth, but he simply gagged and coughed it up. Danny began shaking again, much worse than before. He pulled the boy into the shower for a moment to try and keep his temperature stable. He wasn't quite sure what to do in a situation like this. What he had done so far was what he had actually listened to in his classes.

The smaller teen made a couple of gargling sounds, coughed, and gagged again. Dash pulled him out of the shower and tried the water again. This time, he shut Danny's mouth and forced the substance down his throat. The bully grabbed the orange and ripped to open.

"Chew! Chew!"

He forced Danny to try and chew his best. He stroked his throat attempting to get as much down as he could. Danny choked a bit and swallowed. Dash was terrified at what was happening he wasn't sure if he could save him. He repeated the process over and over. Several minutes later, Danny began to cough loud and furious.

"Da…a…sh," he rasped out. The blondes eyes bulged out for a second, and he embraced the boy. "I… he…wa… soooo… acka…"

Nothing but gibberish poured out of his mouth. Dash let go of his grip on the boy and began the cycle all over again. It was a little easier this time though. Danny was now half conscious and could understand better.

"Eat it, please," Dash screamed.

"I can't… no more…," Danny coughed.

Dash smiled and lightly slapped him across the face in a kind manner. Danny looked horrible. He looked as though he could barely move. Dash reached over and turned the water to the shower off and dumped whatever material he had left.

'Tired…," the young black hair said.

The blonde gave him another look of relief and swooped him up in his arms.

----------------------------------------------------

"Yes, Foley," he said angrily over the phone, "he's going to sleep over with me tonight… … … No you do not need to come and get him… … … Just tell his parents that he's staying with me… … … I don't care… … … Just do it."

He slammed the phone down on the receiver and gave a moan to the boy whom he had just talked to.

"Geek," he said under his breath. He looked over at the living room clock to find that it was past two in the morning. He was exhausted with the night he just had. A bed sounded good to him.

He began his walk upstairs to his room for a good nights rest. Danny looked at him for a moment when he opened the door.

"You feeling better," Dash asked.

"Much," Danny responded, "I'm… still a little cold though."

Dash shrugged at him for a moment in his usual bully fashion. As long as Danny could talk in full sentences, he knew he'd be fine. Though he still looked like he had no idea what was going on.

"You'll live," the blonde said coldly. He looked and saw Danny's face had gone from grateful to just as cold as Dash's was. He slammed his head against the pillow and covered himself up.

"You smell like beer," said one.

"So do you," said the other.

There was an awkward sort of silence in the room for a minute or so. After a while Dash gave a deep breath and removed his shirt.

"What are you doing," Danny questioned turning even paler then he was before.

"Getting ready for bed," Dash responded beginning on his pants, "you don't expect me to sleep on the floor, do you?"

Danny didn't answer, but just looked away for a moment in a sort of disgust. Dash just his head as he threw his clothes into a hamper in the corner of the room. When he looked up, he noticed Danny glaring at him. But not his face.

"What are you doing?"

"Just… comparing," Danny answered truthfully. He couldn't help but look, mostly to the fact that Dash wore solid black undies.

Dash couldn't help but laugh a bit. He'd be lying if he had said he didn't compare with some of the football players in the locker room.

The bulky boy walked over to the bed and crawled in next to it's other occupant. Danny scrunched over a bit to the edge of the bed and grabbed some more of the covers.

"Well," Danny began, "good night. Dashy Dash."

"'Night Fenton… Dashy Dash!?" Danny was still all confused. Dash rolled his eyes and attempted to sleep. "I hope that stuff gets through his system quick."

There was another silence as they both stirred in the bed. They both could hear each other breath, anticipating the others one every move, waiting for them to fall asleep. About an hour later, Dash could hear Danny's soft breathing. He looked over his shoulder and found that Danny was asleep, and had rolled over on his side, so he was now looking at Dash.

Dash rolled over himself to look at Danny. This was his only chance. His only chance ever to do this. He scooted himself over to Danny, placed his arms passionately around him, and pulled him close. Danny stirred around a bit, causing Dash to loosen his grip just in case. When nothing happened he tightened again. He laid there for a moment, fantasizing about this and that with his crush cuddled against him. He couldn't help but do one more thing. Just a quick kiss. On the cheek. It won't hurt anybody. Nobody will ever know.

He thought cheek, though, but when he opened his eyes he face to face with a now awake Danny Fenton. He thought cheek, but he had kissed him on the lips. He pushed himself away immediately. A thousand thoughts rushed through his head. He knows, the school will know, everyone will know. He was expected to hear Danny scream and shout, but was greeted with something weird. He felt someone climb on top of him. Dash, wide eyed now, turned and saw him.

"I knew you had the hots for me Dash," he whispered. It was obvious that Danny was still under the influence of the drugs. He was still pale, and his eyes were blood shot beyond compare.

"What," Dash asked.

"C'mon, you want me," Danny rasped out. The young boy's body went limp and he was completely on top of Dash. He gave a bit of a whimper.

"Get off me, Fenton," Dash screamed, "your still sick from tonight."

"Take me."

"No…"

"Please?"

Dash looked at him for a moment. His eyes were moving around so rapidly. He didn't want to this way. He didn't want to take advantage of Danny, but he did. In a way, it was his fault after all.

****

Out of my head and I don't know what I found

Over and over I feel it break me down

On the sidewalk of the city are my screams just a whisper

Busy people going nowhere see me soak in the rain

No compassion nothing matters my resistance is waiting

Like a flower in the basement waiting for lonely death

"Do you have anything that doesn't have alcohol in it, besides soda" Dash asked the bartender.

It was the first thing he had asked when he gotten to the giant warehouse. When the bartender shook his head, he asked for a soda instead and went on his way. The rave had only been going on for a little over an hour, but it was already at full force. People were already dancing off the walls to blaring live techno music. He wasn't a big fan of blaring techno music, no-sir-ee.

Everybody was there. The rave was one of the biggest events in the year. Dash first heard about it from Paulina who was giving out flyers to everybody she thought was popular enough to go. Apparently, Danny and his friends, Samantha and Tucker, had gotten hold of one of the flyers.

Danny was there, sporting the same thing he and his friends always wore. Sporting his white shirt and jeans, while everybody else wore cool short cut off jeans, or tank tops, or robes, and other weird funky things. Their eyes met for a moment but nothing more. Dash sighed a bit at him and continued to his look around the warehouse. Dash's clothes on the other hand wore something close to sanity. He clothing wore green khaki's complete with elastic belt, a light blue undershirt, and green leather jacket.

"Hey Dash," he heard someone behind say. It was too loud to know who it was at first, but he hoped. He turned around to find that it was only the girl whom he found out this rave was happening from.

"Oh," he started, "hey Paulina."

"Isn't this rave really glark?"

"Um… if you say so."

The thing that rolled through his mind at that moment was, "glark?"

"You wanna dance with me," she asked given off a sort of blush.

"You know, I've been dancing all night," he lied, "so I'm really tired. Maybe later though."

"Okay. Maybe you wanna go to some place where we can talk alone?"

Dash gave a really wide look at her, and was about to be led away by her. Luckily, a fight had broken out a little bit away from them and had distracted her enough for him to run away.

'Air head,' he thought to himself as he was pushing through the crowd.

After getting through the crowd enough to where Paulina would never find him, he decided to take some time and mingle with his real friends. His team mates were no where to be seen though. Everybody he had talked to said they were coming. Apparently they had chickened out. After all, the rave was illegal.

At this point, Dash had seriously considered going home and just chatting with his friends on IM. It was at that point that he had found something. He looked down only for a moment when someone shoved him in the face. He saw it. A small broken piece of…

"You've gotta be kidding me," he muttered to himself. It was ecstasy alright. Only a little bit of, but enough none the less. He didn't even touch. He knew what that stuff did to ya. He hadn't even seen one of his friends on ecstasy once. One of his team mates in fact. The boy was hospitalized for about two days before they let him out.

Now he really was going home. He started his jog to the front entrance, but he barely got half way there. When the entrance came into view he noticed someone on the ground. Someone violently shaking. People were surrounding this person with great awe and fascination, yet doing nothing to help them. When Dash got to a good point where he could see this person he felt sick.

'Danny' his mind screamed. Danny lay on the floor unconsciously shivering with Samantha and Tucker trying to revive him. They tried pouring water on him and giving him mouth to mouth but nothing helped. Dash rushed through the crowd to his side. "WHAT HAPPENED!?"

"I-I-I don't know," Samantha said beginning to cry, "I think somebody slipped him a pill or something in his drink."

"There not letting us call an ambulance," Tucker yelled pointing to a broken cell phone on the ground.

Dash gave them both a look of concern. Tucker was panicking, and Samantha was bawling in her hands. The big bulky blonde gave a little sigh, and hoisted Danny unto his back.

"What are you doing," Tucker asked quickly.

"Taking him to a hospital," Dash screamed over the music. Tucker and Samantha had nothing to complain about. "'Think you could clear a path for me?"

He didn't even need to ask, the two were already plowing everybody they could who were in the way of the entrance. Dash took his name sake and made it to the front door in seconds. They all ran outside the warehouse and began their sprint up the road, stopping occasionally to help Dash.

"You two go home," he told them both, "I'll call you when I get to the hospital."

"No way," Samantha said, "we're staying with you."

"Just go! YOUR SLOWING ME DOWN!!!."

He had yelled so loud, his voice could still be heard echoing. They both stopped and looked as Dash ran as fast as he could with Danny still over him. He had completely lost sight of the two within a minute. They wouldn't make it to the hospital though. Soon Dash could feel cold saliva slip down his neck. Danny's shaking was immense now, and Dash couldn't get him to a hospital fast enough. Thankfully, they were close enough to Dash's house though. Maybe Dash could do something himself.

----------------------------------------------------------------

I wonder what would have happened if I hadn't helped him at the rave. What would have happened if I hadn't been with Danny in bed. What would have happened if things had been different. I feel like shit.

I can barely see anything now. The rain is still blurring my vision. I can even feel it now trickling down my cheeks. Every time I try and wipe the rain from my face it comes back even worse. Why won't the rain stop. It just keeps getting worse. Keeps getting gloomier. Keeps getting darker.

The phone rings, and the rain keeps pouring.

"Hello," I answer.

"Dash," I hear over the receiver. It's him.

"What do you want Fenton?"

"I wanted to call and apologize to you. I talked to Sam and Tuck."

"Oh?"

"They were with me the whole night and told me that it wasn't you who had drugged me. In fact they told me that you even tried to get me to a hospital. Thanks… I guess."

"Your welcome," I snap over the phone. He can hear my pain, I know he can.

"I'm sorry about this morning… It's just… I don't remember anything from last night… really, I can't. So you can understand why I was angry with you about…"

"I know I know. I'm sorry about last night too," I say sincerely to him.

"That's really not like you to apologize."

"Well… you know…," I said. Another long string of silence began.

"What did happen last night, Dash," he asks me with fear in his voice.

"You okay?"

"No. I'm not in f-fact."

I can hear him stutter in his breath.

"Dash," he asks me, "did you… did you and me really…"

He stops there for a moment. It was probably hard for him to comprehend all of what was going on right now. His breathing became more intense as the silence continued.

"Danny…," I begin using his first name, "do you think I can come over?"

"I… um… maybe…"

"I want to talk to you face to face. So I can tell you what happened, okay?"

"Y-Yeah. That's fine," he says. I could tell it was getting harder for him to talk. "Do mind if Sam and Tuck come along?"

I think about it for a moment. I really don't know what to think anymore. There his friends though. Maybe they can keep a secret.

"Sure. I'll be over in a couple of minutes. K?"

"Yeah. Sure."

I hear the click of the dial tone on the other end, hang up the phone and try and wipe away the rain that was still on my face. I walk back upstairs and grab my letter jacket. As soon as I walk out the front door, I notice that the rain is beginning to clear up, and things are starting to get a little brighter.

---------------------------------------------

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Yeah, Yeah, I know. The ending was a bit rushed, and Dash probably out of character in a couple of scenes, but when your typing for three hours straight something's bound to give. Anyway, this was a response to xXxFallenIceAngelxXx's challenge from her Danny Phantom Slash message board. The only thing I changed was that instead of drunkenness it was accidental drug use. Also I was inspired to write this when I heard Akira Yamaoka's Your Rain. For those of you wondering why I did the story backwards, it is because it goes through memory. When a person thinks of an important event they usually think of the most recent memory and work their way back. Anyway, that's all I have to say.

So Until Next Fic…

Adieu…


End file.
